


Une histoire de shopping et d'idées mal placées

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen appelle Carys au téléphone, pour être sûre que tout va bien. Même si c'est probablement une mauvaise idée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire de shopping et d'idées mal placées

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A story of shopping and naughty thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685637) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Sur l'épisode 1x02, "Day One". Tout appartient à Russell T. Davies et BBC Wales.

Gwen appelle Carys au téléphone, pour être sûre que tout va bien.

Jack et les autres penseraient certainement que c'est une mauvaise idée ; que Jack et les autres aillent se faire voir. Si Gwen a envie de culpabiliser sur ce qui s'est passé et sa dramatique erreur, personne n'a le droit de l'en empêcher (et même si elle n'en avait pas envie, ça ne changerait pas grand chose).

"Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Cooper, celle qui... qui vous a ramenée chez vous après..." Elle hésite. Pour la jeune fille, dont les souvenirs ont été effacés, elles ne se sont vues que quelques minutes, par hasard, et Gwen a dû lui apprendre la mort de son petit ami, parler d'une amnésie légère entraînée par le choc...

"Oh... C'est pour l'enquête ? Je suis désolée, je ne me suis rien rappelé de plus. Juste un trou noir..."

"Non, non ! Je voulais juste... je ne sais pas, savoir si vous allez bien."

"Oh... Oui, merci beaucoup ! Je vous ai à peine remerciée, d'ailleurs, ce jour-là ! Je ne connais même pas votre prénom... Je peux savoir ?"

"Gwen."

"Gwen. Je voulais vous demander, c'est peut-être une question stupide, mais... vous seriez libre, un de ces jours, pour un café et quelques courses ? Juste une virée entre filles..." Elle hésite. "Evidemment, si tous les gens que vous avez secourus vous demandaient ça, ça vous ferait un gros, gros carnet de rendez-vous, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, bien sûr que non !" Gwen se sent rougir. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir sauvé tant de personnes que ça, et elle n'a certainement pas sauvé Carys. Mais peut-être peut-elle l'aider maintenant. "Je veux dire, oui ! Ce samedi, peut-être ?"

* * *

Carys semble plus joyeuse qu'au téléphone, certainement plus que quand elle devait se battre pour ne pas être dévorée de l'intérieur par un gaz extraterrestre, et cela rend Gwen heureuse aussi.

Il faut dire que leur sortie implique non seulement un café, mais beaucoup de rires, quelques confidences, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'essayages de fringues.

Cela aide certainement.

"Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami dans la police, je dois dire. C'est bizarre. Mais on se sent en sécurité..."

Gwen aimerait que ce soit vrai. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les aliens n'ont pas plus de chances de jaillir de derrière un poteau ou un panneau publicitaire juste parce qu'elle est là, pas vrai ?

Puis il y a quelques blagues supplémentaires, et les aliens potentiels sont oubliés.

"Encore désolée de t'avoir forcé la main. Je ne te fais pas trop penser au boulot ?  
\- Non, c'est bon. Au contraire, c'est la bonne part, quand quelqu'un survit. Ca me rappelle pourquoi je bosse.  
\- Tu aimes ton métier ?  
\- Parfois. Aujourd'hui, oui !"

Elle ment sans doute un peu, Carys lui rappelle encore trop une certaine affaire, et surtout certaines images. Gwen essaie de ne pas trop regarder les lèvres rieuses, la peau nue découverte par les essayages, mais les souvenirs sont toujours là, et c'est presque pire ; des baisers passionnés, une étreinte brûlante, et cette incroyable sensation, le désir qui détruit toutes les barrières de la volonté sans qu'aucune résistance soit possible.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas Carys ; c'était l'alien qui l'avait possédée, et c'était purement chimique. Mais c'est le même visage, les images ne s'estompent pas, et Gwen se demande toujours ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle l'embrassait, honteuse de ces pensées déplacées pourtant, comme une adolescente prise en faute. Si Carys savait ça, si Rhys savait ça...

"C'était cool !" s'exclame Carys au moment de se quitter. "Et je n'ai presque pas pensé à Eddie, finalement."

"J'ai un peu pensé à mon petit ami..." murmure Gwen à part, embarrassée, comme si elle devait se justifier.

Carys entend, malgré tout : "Bien sûr, mais toi tu peux ! Avec cette nouvelle robe, tu vas le faire grimper aux rideaux !" Elle est réellement charmante, et pourquoi faut-il que le mélange d'amitié sincère et de désir ressemble tellement à autre chose ?

La jeune fille redevient sérieuse. "Eddie ne voulait plus de moi, tu sais... Mais je me demande toujours, quand même, comment il est mort, et pourquoi."

Et Gwen ne sait que trop bien que c'est Carys elle-même qui l'a tué... est-ce qu'elle pleurerait moins sa mort, si elle se rappelait à quel point il a été ignoble avec elle, dans ces moments que le retcon a emportés ? Est-ce qu'elle penserait qu'il l'a mérité ?

"Voudrais-tu te rappeler ?" Son audace la surprend elle-même. Elle est opposée à l'usage du retcon, qui vole aux gens une partie de leurs décisions, de leur vie... mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'annuler ses effets, n'est-ce pas ? A part celui qu'elle a utilisé elle-même, il y a quelques jours seulement, une réexposition aux images effacées, dans une situation de choc...

Oh mon Dieu, n'aurait-elle pas pu se trouver une excuse un brin moins stupide, si elle voulait tant l'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas la même chose que ce jour-là. Elle peut résister, vraiment. La question est de savoir si elle le veut assez.

Carys lui demande, troublée : "Tu penses que si je me rappelais, on pourrait trouver qui a fait ça ?"

Vraiment, Gwen est stupide. Même si Carys se rappelait, jamais elle ne trouverait son acte légitime... la culpabilité la hanterait. Elle déteste penser à la manière Torchwood, mais là, peut-être effacer sa mémoire était-il vraiment la meilleure solution.

"Non." répond-elle, reculant, reprenant une contenance après une longue inspiration. "Non, je ne pense pas que tu en aies vu plus que moi."

"Alors ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça." répond Carys, et Gwen lui sourit, et tout est à nouveau comme avant, juste des amies. Elles ne s'embrassent pas, bien sûr, elles se serrent juste longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"J'ai peut-être déjà trop abusé de ta gentillesse," demande Carys, "mais je peux t'appeler encore si je ne vais vraiment pas bien ?"

"Evidemment..." répond Gwen, lui caressant les cheveux. "Bien sûr, n'hésite pas."

* * *

Carys ne rappelle pas, après ce jour-là.

Gwen suppose que cela vaut mieux pour elles deux, et ne rappelle pas non plus.


End file.
